1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex oxide, a thin-film capacitive element, a liquid droplet discharge head, and a method of producing the complex oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite oxide material having ferroelectricity has been used as a material of various types of electronic components, such as an electromechanical transducer element or a capacitor.
Lead zirconate titanate (PZT) has been known as a typical complex oxide material having ferroelectricity. However, recently, there is a demand for eliminating specific hazardous materials in manufacture of various types of electronic and electrical equipment (e.g., Restriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS) Directive). Research have been made for finding an alternative material having ferroelectricity that can substitute for a material including lead as a main component, such as PZT.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-187672) discloses bismuth sodium potassium titanate having a perovskite structure, as an example of such a material.